Sincerely
by ATimeInFantasy
Summary: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. A quiet, arrogant, Slytherin Quidditch Chaser and handsome Prefect Slytherin of Hogwarts. People adore him they also think he has it all, that he doesn't have any problems. That's were their wrong, he can handle his problems on his own, but sometimes he needs to Owl his father for help on some "Problems".


Rose: **"Hey-"**

Scorpius: **"Hey, guys."**

Rose: **"That's my line."**

Scorpius: **"So."**

Rose: *Face turning red*

Rose and Scorpius: *Start arguing*

Albus: **"Ignore them-"**

Rose and Scorpius: **"Hey!"**

Albus: **"As I was saying, Fantasy does not own any of us. Fantasy also doesn't own Sonia Nott, she is owned by Shteven27. Fantasy only owns Carina Black and Marcus Zabini."**

Rose: **"I wanted to do the disclaimer."**

Albus: **"Well, you were to busy flirting~ I mean arguing with Scorp here to even focus."**

Al and Rose: *Start arguing*

Sonia: **"Please, just enjoy the story."**

* * *

A Blonde's POV

 _Dear Father,_

 _I have a question, but I don't-_

'No, no father doesn't like suspension, he likes getting to the point.' I thought as I crampled the parchment and threw it somewhere.

" **Skopio"** Somebody mumbled/said, but I just ignored it. **"Scorpius"** Somebody groaned lazily.

" **SCORPIUS!"** Somebody shouted, while at the same time hitting me with a pillow. **"What!?"** I said a little irritated that I can't write a simple stupid letter or the fact that I have an annoying girl on my bed. Or, maybe both.

" **I'm bored."** The girl said, as she flipped to her back with her hands folded under her head, as she still lies on my bed. **"Then do something."** I said with an annoyed voice, I start to try and write another letter.

" **How, about we prank somebody."** She said still with a bored voice. At, the mention of pranks I whip my head to her direction. **"Who?"** I said with a still face and stoick voice, but judging the grin growing on her face, I can tell she can read me like an open book. **"How, about Longbottom?"** She said suggestively, while sitting up and leaning on my bed frame. **"Which one The Idiot, Smarty-pants, Blondie or The Proffesor."** I asked as I **again** start to write on my parchment.

" **Blondie."** She said, with a voice saying 'I don't care who', while petting her pet ferret Ringtail, that is currently around her neck. At that my brows furrowed.

I thought for a second. **"Let's do it."** I said with a smirk on my face. **"What are you two going to do?"** A curious but, strict voice said, Me and Rie looked to the door and see Al with a disapproving look on his face while, leaning on the door frame.

" **We were-"** Rie started, but was cut off by Al. **"You guys are planning to prank Augusta, weren't you?"** Al asked. **"Yeah, so?"** Rie said countering Al.

" **You know you guys can't."** Al said with caution in his voice. **"But, she won't know that it was us that did it, if your gon'na help me and Scorp."** She said, with a little hope in her voice. I was about to say something when-

" **I know, I know 'cause** _ **You**_ **have a** _ **"not so obvious"**_ **crush on Blondie."** Rie said, while making air quotes with her fingers. **"And, as your mates she's off the lists of being a possible victim of my pranks.** **"** She finished with a pout, while crossing her arms across her chest. I nod my head. At this Al was speechless. **"I-I d-don't like her that way, she's just a close friend."** Al excused, while looking elsewhere. Me and Rie look at Al with a face saying 'really?'

* * *

5 minutes later

* * *

Albus' POV

We have been quiet for a while, I sneak a peek at Rie and saw that she's looking down with an angered face, while shes unconsciously petting Ringtail. I don't like to admit it , but I don't like seeing her down or anything. I sigh and look at her. **"How about, McLaggen."** I said, as she heard my voice. She looks at me. She was about to say something when-

" **Rie I know you, nobody will see you."** I said cutting her off, already knowing what she's going to say. At that she looked thoughtful, then she starts to grin. She dashes out of the dormitory leaving Ringtail on Scorpius' bed. I shake my head and think that 'even though I've known her for years, she can still sometimes be a mystery.' I suddenly remember that Rie is going to prank somebody 'Oh, no!' I thought and ran out the dormitory leaving a confused Scorpius.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

Scorpius' POV

 ***SLAM***

The door slammed open, which made me whip my head to said door. In walks my laughing cousin, A chuckling Marcus and A dissapproving Albus.

" **You-"** Albus starts to say when he saw our dormitory. **"Woah, are you studying for a test or something?"** Marcus asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. I turn in my seat and look at our dorm and they were right, our dorm looked awful crampled pieces of parchment were everywhere on the floor. I look as Marcus picks up a parchment and starts to read it.

* * *

 _Dear Father,_

 _I think something is wrong with me._

* * *

He stops reading 'cause that's all that is written on the parchment and looks up at me, with one eyebrow raised clearly confused. Albus picks up a parchment and starts to read it.

* * *

 _Dear Father_

 _I know you wouldn't approve of her, but_

* * *

He stops and cocks his head to the side. This time Rie picks up a parchment and starts to read it.

* * *

 _Dear Father_

 _I don't know how to say this_

* * *

She looks up with a knowing look on her face.

While their reading the parchments, I'm looking down red in the face.

" **SKUR-ji-fy"** I said, while pointing my wand to the floor. After, I cleaned the dorm, the room held a very thick wall of awkwardness to it.

 **"You know Scorp, if you have problems with girls, you should have had asked me."** Marcus said trying to end the awkward tension. **"I mean every girl I flirted with can't resist my charms."** Marcus said cockily, while running his hand through his hair acting cool. (If his said "girls" were here they might have fainted or something) At what Marcus said we looked at each other then-

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** We start laughing. At this Marcus scrunch up his face. **"What's so funny."** Marcus said curious and because he doesn't like being left out.

" **Because you said every girl you flirted with can't resist your "charms".** Albus said in between laughs. **"Well… it's true."** Marcus said frowning a little. **"Except… "** Rie trailed off. At what Rie said it dawned on Marcus, on who we were hinting on. **"Sonia."** Marcus said simply. **"Well I-"** Marcus started but-

" **You can't touch my problems about girls, until you've solved your problems with you liking Nia."** I said a little angered that Marcus likes my cousin. Because, he has a reputation with girls, I don't want my little cousin facing the same fate, especially since he doesn't know if he really likes her or not. But, if he ever starts dating her and hurt her, I'll be force to use Dark Magic on him. At this Marcus shuts up.

" **But, seriously Scorp you're a** _ **Malfoy**_ **, how hard could it be to get this girl. You can get any girl easily with just a snap of your fingers. Who is this girl anyway?"** Albus asked curiously, while tilting his head to the side. 'Oh,she's not that easy. You should know.' I though in my head as I look at Albus. **"Well…."** I say while looking somewhere else.

 ***SLAM***

We all look to the door to see.

" **Hey, guys what are you doing?"** A girl with long, wavy brown hair with a huge smile on her face asked. **"Speak of the Devil."** Rie whispered to us. **"We were just talking about-"** Al started to say, but was cut off by Marcus.

" **Dueling. Practicing our dueling."** Marcus said, while walking closer to Sonia. **"If you want, you can join us."** Marcus continued then winked at Nia.

" **Ok, Me and Al then You and Rie?"** Nia asks not really buying Marcus' lie. But, wanted to beat Marcus in dueling. As they ready and actually practice their dueling, I'm saved from answering Al's question on who _the_ girl is.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

As I write and sign the parchment. Ringtail keeps on nudging my hand, so I just shoo him away with my hand, so he wraps himself on my lamp. (I don't know how he got there) As I read through the parchment in front of me, I think its enough so as not to make my father think, something bad. As I turn around. **"He-"**

" **MYOO-kus ahd NOU-see-um."** I hear somebody say and I instinctively duck. I look up and see Sonia looking at me while being a little shy. I was about to say something when-

" **ACHOO" "ACHOO" "ACHOO"** Somebody started sneezing. I look around and see that Sonia hit Ringtail with The Curse of the Boogies. I look back and see Rie already at Ringtail's side giving him a Pepper-up potion.

" **I'm so, sorry. I-I didn't mean it."** Sonia said apologizing to both Ringtail and Rie. Rie raises her head and look at Sonia with a mean look but, when she saw Sonia's look her face softened.

" **It's ok. At least he didn't get hurt to much."** Rie said monotonely. Sonia looked up and asked **"Really?"** **"Yeah, yeah."** Rie said standing up and scooping up Ringtail in her arms and walked up to my bed and sat on it. I stand up and walked out of my dorm and headed to the Owlry.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

" **Hey, Scorpy can you past the potatoes?"** Sonia asked, while looking at me with her usual smile. I ignore the nickname and reach for the potatoes and gave them to her.

I currently have my elbow on the table and my right cheek on my hand, while poking at my breakfast with my fork. My bored expression got interrupted when-

I felt a nudge of something hard, but gentle at the side of my head. I look to my left and see Bubo bubo Father's personal Owl, perched on my shoulder. I pet its feathers and take the letter from him and he flies away.

" **What's it say?"** Albus asked, while leaning in to see, but I snatch it away from his eye sight. At this he just groaned and pouted. At that I just chuckle.

I look down and start reading.

* * *

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _You know what they say about being mean to a girl you like?_

 _It doesn't work. Be nice and treat her like a Princess._

 _Don't make the same mistake I did._

 _Sincerely_

 _Your, Father_

* * *

As, I read my Father's letter it made me think.

Hmm... maybe Dad's right, maybe I should stop tea~ Wait, what did Dad mean by _'Don't make the same mistake I did.'_ I wonder who _**the**_ girl my Father is talking about?

" **Hey Scorp, let's go."** Marcus said with an annoyed look, interrupting my train of thought. I packed my things and start walking throught the Great Hall when-

" **I'm so, s-"** The person that I bumped into said, while picking up their books, but when the person looked up and saw it was me. Well…

" **Malfoy."** The girl said, like spitting venom out. **"Weasel."** I greeted cockily with the famous Malfoy smirk on my lips.

" **You, know I have a name. I suggest you use it."** Rose said, while her eyebrows are scrunched up.

" **I know you have a name Weasel. I just don't want to."** I said with a shrug of my shoulders. **"Ugh! Ya' bloody git, your hopeless!"** She said/screamed, while stomping out of the Great Hall. I watch her retreating form, until I couldn't see her in the crowd.

Hey, I might have agreed to my Father's advice, but it's just so fun realing Weasley up. But, beside that I surely won't do it today, tomorrow or next year. But someday, I will.

* * *

 **Sonia: "That was great."**

 **Marcus: "Just because your in it , doesn't mean it's great."**

 **Sonia: "What does that mean?"**

 **Marcus: "You know what it means."**

 **Sonia and Marcus:** *start arguing*

 **Albus: "So, anyway. Please tell us what you think. This is Fantasy's first Harry Potter story, so it would really mean to Fantasy if you tell us what you think, so Review and Thank You."**

 **Scorpius: : "Woah, who are you and what did you do to Al."**

 **Albus: "Oh, shut up!"**


End file.
